The Lone Flower
by Valamon
Summary: An orphanage is overrun by a gang, one girl manages to escape and meets Beelzebumon. sorry, bad summary, just plz R
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night. Evalena lay curled up on the icy cold steel cot using the thin white sheet she had been given to keep warm.

The howling wind outside kept the troubled teen awake. She tossed and turned in a vain attempt to get comfortable. She looked out the window at the red lone wilting flower on the window sill, bathed in pale moonlight. Letting out a low sigh, she closed her eyes to sleep.

A loud scream rent the cold air like a knife. Evalena bolted upright at the terrifying sound. Breathing heavily, she looked around the room with her different colored eyes until her gaze rested upon the lone flower on the window sill. Her eyes snapped to the closed door as a fresh chorus of screams and voices echoed through the corridors.

Evalena sat up slightly, drawing the sheet tighter around her. She began to shiver with fear more than cold when she heard footsteps drawing near her door.

"Here, this must be it!" a gruff voice said outside the door.

Evalena yelped in fear as the door was kicked open to hit against the wall. She stared wide-eyed at the two men walking in, both with guns. They were both dressed all in black suits.

One of the men, a burly dark blonde with cold blue eyes, smirked. "I think we found her, get the boss."

The other, smaller black-haired with deep green eyes and a sharp featured face nodded and left the room.

The blonde turned his attention back to Evalena, still smirking. "Aren't you a pretty thing?" He chuckled. "The boss'll be pleased."

Evalena whimpered slightly, trying to sink down.

Time ticked by slowly, then finally the black-haired man returned.

"He'll be here in a moment." He said as he came up beside the other man, not taking his eyes off Evalena, who trembled under his cold gaze.

Both men stepped farther to the side as another man walked in.

He was slightly taller than the other two with a strong, thin build. He wore a black suit like the others. His short dark brown hair was spiked, which showed off all of his smooth features and bright blue eyes. He smiled gently at Evalena as he walked towards her. "Hello, dear."

Evalena shrunk down farther.

"It's alright, my dear. There's no reason to be frightened," He turned to the men. "Out!" he said sharply.

The men quickly left, closing the door behind them.

The remaining man turned his attention back to Evalena, smiling softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. The others here are unharmed as well. So no reason to be scared, my dear." He sat down on the edge of the cot.

Evalena pulled her legs to her chest, fear evident in her eyes.

The man's smile faded slightly. "Ah, maybe it would be best if I introduce myself, eh?"

Evalena watched him intently, still fearful.

"My name is Duke. I am the boss of the Osomaromi Gang. You may be wondering why we've invaded this godforsaken excuse for an orphanage," He paused to catch a glimpse of her face, to see if the expression had changed. It had not. He continued. "Well, I've been watching this place for awhile, and you." He smiled.

Evalena's eyes widened. "Me…?" she said in a tiny whisper.

Duke nodded. "Yes. I have decided to take over this wretched place as my new hideout, since my old one was burned to the ground. The others will be enslaved, but you, my dear, shall be the little bird that is the loved pet."

Evalena shrunk down further.

Duke reached out and touched her cheek, causing her to flinch and squeeze her eyes shut. He pulled his hand away and stood up. "Well, I'll leave you to sleep. Everything will be put into action. Tomorrow morning."

Evalena watched him as he left the room. As soon as the door closed, she scrambled out of the bed and made her way to the window. She knew she had to get out of the orphanage, no matter how nice Duke was.

Slowly, she eased the window open, though it still creaked. Careful not to harm the already dying flower, she eased herself out and dropped onto the ground, several feet below. Her knees buckled as she made impact and she fell to her knees with a low whimper.

It took several minutes for Evalena's body to recover from the fall and from the icy wind stinging her skin. She managed to get to her feet and start walking away from the building towards the road.

The frightened girl spun around as someone yelled out, "Hold it right there!"

It was the blonde that had come into her room. He had a gun pointed at her. "Hey, you're from the girl from the orphanage! I gotta tell Duke!" He turned and relayed the message to a comrade near him.

While he was speaking to the other man, Evalena took off. Her heart was thumping hard against her ribcage and her bare feet hurt from the cold concrete of the sidewalk.

There was the sound of yelling in the distance. "Come back, Evalena!" It was Duke. He had come to get her back personally.

Evalena only ran harder.

The pair made it into town, which was quiet except for the occasional car.

"Evalena!" Duke called. "Please come back! I won't hurt you!"

Evalena cast a glance back at him, then turned her gaze back forward. She saw an alley off to the side and quickly ran down it. She looked around frantically to see a very narrow passageway off to her left.

"Evalena!"

Frightened, Evalena squeezed herself into the passageway, moving until she was halfway through to the other side before stopping to catch her breath. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, feeling as if it would burst out at any given moment.

Duke ran into the alleyway, looking around for Evalena, but she was no where to be found. He growled in frustration. "Damn it, Evalena!" He turned and ran out.

Evalena breathed a sigh and slid out, wincing as the rough walls scraped her skin. She looked down at her arm, covered with flecks of blood from the scrapes. She sighed and left the alleyway. She walked down the sidewalk, staring at the ground. She was trying her best not to let the chill of the air get to her, nor the fact that her body was screaming with pain.

Duke turned to see Evalena off in the distance. "Found you." He took off running in her direction.

Evalena was too tired to notice Duke until he had caught up to her. She screamed as he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

He smirked. "You thought you could run away. But I have you now!"

"No!" Evalena screamed, wrenching her arm away and bolting off, Duke hot on her heels.

Evalena was too frightened and blinded by the tears of pain and fear that clouded her vision to see the tall black-clad figure in front of her. She slammed full force into him, sending her sprawling on her back.

"What the hell?" The figure turned and looked down, allowing Evalena to see his demonic features. "Watch where yer goin'!"

Duke came up behind Evalena. "Evalena, stop running already!" he said, glaring down at her. Then he looked up at the other man and gasped. "What the hell are you?!"

"I'm Beelzebumon. And you should keep yer kid from runnin' inta people!" the man snarled.

Duke laughed. "No, she's not my child; she's too old for that! But she is returning with me to the orphanage," He reached down and picked her up under the arms. "Come on!"

Tears spilled down Evalena's face. "No, please," she pleaded in her soft voice. "I don't want to go back…."

"You will go back!" Duke growled, angered.

Evalena sobbed with fear.

Beelzebumon saw the fear on her face and glared at Duke. "Hey now, if she don't wanna go back, why make 'er?"

"Because," Duke snapped irritably as he hoisted Evalena onto her feet. "She is mine! I will make her do as I see fit."

Beelzebumon frowned. "Now that ain't fair! She said she don't wanna go wid ya!"

Duke glared defiantly at Beelzebumon. "And what do you think yer gonna do about it? Mind your own damn business!"

Beelzebumon bared his fangs and pulled a gun out of his holster, pointing it at Duke's head.

Evalena's eyes went wide.

Duke merely continued to glare. "Go ahead, shoot me. See if my gang doesn't kill your sorry ass!"

"Gimme the girl!" Beelzebumon said in a warning tone.

"Fine!" Duke said, throwing Evalena at Beelzebumon, who managed to catch her with one arm while keeping the gun still pointed in his direction. He scoffed and turned to walk away.

Beelzebumon looked down at Evalena. He saw that she had passed out. Putting up his gun, he scooped her up in his arms and walked to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Evalena awoke with a start, bolting upright. She winced slightly from the pain and touched her arm. To her surprise, she felt bandages. She looked down to see that she was right; both arms were bandaged where she had scraped them on the wall.

"Finally awake, I see."

Evalena inhaled sharply as she looked up to see the black-clad figure standing beside the bed she was on. Her eyes grew wide.

Beelzebumon smirked. "Ah, don't be afraid, I ain't gonna hurt ya. If I wanted to, you'd probably not be awake right now."

Evalena shrunk down, frightened.

"I bandaged ya up a bit. You were pretty scuffed up when that guy let me have ya. What the hell happened?"

Evalena looked down at her bandaged arms, tears swelling in her eyes.

Beelzebumon cocked his head to one side. "Well?"

Evalena shook her head, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

Beelzebumon sighed. "Alright, I'll ask later er somethin' like that. I'll leave ya ta sleep some more if ya want." He walked out of the room.

Evalena laid on her side, curled up in a ball. She still felt shocked with where she was, and tired. She closed her eyes to sleep.

Later in the day, Evalena awoke. She lay in the bed for awhile, staring at the ceiling. When she finally gathered enough courage, she got up and looked around the room from the bed.

The room was small. The walls and ceiling were white while the floor was short faded blue. There was a wooden dresser in the far corner on the left of Evalena and a window next to it that let in little light through the dark colored drapes. The rest of the room was bare except for the full-sized bed she was sitting on.

Tentatively, she got up from the bed and made her way into the hallway, looking around. There was a door at the end and two more on each side. She turned to the left and started down the hall to what looked like the living room.

The living room was bare except for a faded deep colored couch against the far wall, a coffee table in front of the couch, and a small TV on a round wooden table on the opposite wall. It was much brighter in this room than the bedroom.

Evalena stood in the doorway leading into the living room, too afraid to go any farther. Her whole body tensed up when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Well, 'ello, toots. Up 'n' atem I see."

Evalena slowly turned her head to see Beelzebumon standing with both hands on hips, a small smirk on his lips. He wasn't wearing his shirt or jacket, allowing her to see his thin, well-sculpted body. She blushed and quickly looked away at the floor.

Beelzebumon was confused. He let his arms fall to his sides. "You OK, toots?"

Evalena nodded slightly.

"Alright then." Placing a hand on her back, he led her over to the couch and pushed her down to sit.

Evalena kept her eyes on the floor, letting her hair hide most of her face. She was hoping that he hadn't seen her eyes yet.

Beelzebumon knelt down in front of her. "So you think you're willing to introduce yerself, toots?"

"…Evalena…." Evalena said in a barely audible voice that shook slightly.

"Evalena? Is that yer name?"

Evalena inclined her head slightly.

Beelzebumon's face cracked into another one of his sexy smirks. "Mine's Beelzebumon. I happen ta be a powerful Demon Lord. And a sexy one at that!"

Evalena merely inclined her head, not amused.

Beelzebumon's face fell. "Aw, damn. C'mon, that was supposed ta be funneh!" He pouted a little and stood up. "Not the social type, are ya?"

Evalena didn't answer.

Beelzebumon heaved a sigh. "Guess that's a no. I'm gonna go make somethin' ta eat, ya want anythin'?"

Evalena shrugged slightly.

Beelzebumon frowned and walked into the kitchen.

Evalena sighed and laid down on the couch, staring at the wall next to the kitchen doorway, hair splayed out over the couch cushion. What am I going to do? She closed her eyes to block any tears that threatened to spill.

Beelzebumon walked into the room, carrying two bowels of raman, a pair of chopsticks apiece. "Kay I got the…" He trailed off when he saw Evalena. "Aw c'mon, toots. What's eatin' ya?" He walked up to the couch and set down the bowels.

Evalena hid her face in the couch cushion, not wanting to face Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon frowned and sat down on the edge of the couch.

After a few moments of silence, Beelzebumon picked up a bowel of ramen and started eating.

Evalena lay listening to his loud slurping for a few moments before sitting up, staring at the bowel on the table.

"Ya can eat it, I made it fer ya."

Evalena looked up at Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon stared, getting a full look at her eyes. One was hazel, while the other looked grayish white, as if she were blind in that eye. "Whoa."

Seeing him stare, Evalena quickly looked away. She picked up the bowl of ramen and slowly began to eat.

Beelzebumon watched her for a few moments before going back to eating his own ramen.

Less than halfway through eating, Evalena set down her bowl, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She crossed her arms over her stomach and bent over, groaning slightly.

Beelzebumon looked up at her in surprise. "Ya OK, toots?" he asked between a mouthful of ramen.

Evalena bent forward more, moaning. She quickly got to her feet and ran down the hall.

"Last door at then end!" Beelzebumon called after her. He grimaced as he heard the disgusting sounds of heaving.

A few minutes later Evalena appeared in the doorway, looking paler than when she had first arrived. She had on hand on the doorway for support while the other held her stomach. Suddenly her knees buckled and she fell with a gasp.

Beelzebumon rushed to her and knelt down. "Evalena!" he looked over her worriedly.

The poor girl's breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Beelzebumon lifted her up in his arms and took her to his room. Carefully, he laid her on the bed and covered her up with the blanket. He looked her over. "What's wrong with ya?" he muttered.

Evalena barely opened her eyes to look up at the Viral. Then she closed her eyes to sleep.

Beelzebumon sighed and left the room.

It was a couple days later that Evalena awoke from a fevered dream with a gasp.

"Are ya feelin' any better?"

Evalena turned her head to see Beelzebumon standing beside the bed, looking worried. A wet washcloth was in one hand.

Evalena sighed. "…I-I…a little…." She mumbled.

Beelzebumon laid the cool washcloth on her forehead.

Evalena let out a content sigh.

Beelzebumon sat down on the edge of the bed. "You think ya feel up ta tellin' me what the hell is going on?"

Evalena looked away. "…well…."

Beelzebumon watched her curiously.

"I…ran away…."

Beelzebumon leaned down a little to hear her better. "Ran away? Ran away from where?"

"From the orphanage I live…."

Beelzebumon's eyes widened in surprise. "An orphanage?! No wonder you look like hell!"

Evalena closed her eyes for a moment. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

Beelzebumon waited patiently to see if she had passed out. He carefully took the washcloth and dipped it in a bowel of water beside him and placed it back on her forehead. "Poor gal."

Evalena opened her eyes. "The others...they're still trapped..."

Beelzebumon eyes widened, shocked. "Wha?!"

"There's more at the orphanage..."

"So what the hell is goin' on?" Beelzebumon asked.

"...The man that was chasing me...he...took over the orphanage...he really didn't say why..."

"So the guy that was chasin' ya...took over da orphanage?" Beelzebumon asked.

Evalena nodded slowly.

Beelzebumon frowned. "Damn bastard, taken over a buncha poor kids. The guy's outta his freakin' mind!"

Evalena closed her eyes.

Beelzebumon reached out and stroked her head once. "I'm really sorry 'bout all that, toots."

The distressed girl shook her head a little.

Beelzebumon sighed and rewet the washcloth, then replaced it.

Evalena began coughing violently into her clenched hand. When she stopped heaved a heavy, ragged sigh.

"Ya want me ta get ya anythin' ta eat, toots?" Beelzebumon asked, wishing he could do more for her.

Evalena shook her head.

Beelzebumon got up and went to the living room.

Watching him leave, Evalena closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Beelzebumon sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his clasped hands. The TV was on, but he hardly payed attention to the flickering lights and loud noises.


	3. Chapter 3

Evalena felt herself being shaken awake.

"Toots! Wake up!"

With a slight groan, she opened her eyes to see Beelzebumon with his hand on her shoulder. "Hrm?"

"I'm gonna go get those orphans."

Evalena's eyes went wide and she sat up quickly. "What?!" she cried in a husky tone. But she instantly regretted her actions and fell back down with a groan.

Beelzebumon rubbed her back. "Take it easy, darlin', yer still sick."

"Y...you can't...you can't take them on alone..."

Beelzebumon frowned. "Sure I can! I can take on a Mega level Digimon, well, I am one in fact. Probably the best-lookin' too! A buncha filthy humans shouldn't be a problem."

"...You don't know where it is..."

Beelzebumon frowned. "So? I can find out easy."

"Please...don't...please..."

Beelzebumon's expression changed to sympathy when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Alright, I won't."

Evalena breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what's up with the different eye colors?"

Evalena looked away, covering her grey colored eye. "I'm color-blind. It runs in my mom's side of the family. But it's only in this eye."

Beelzebumon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Yer not serious?! But ain't that kinda hard?"

"I've gotten used to it. It's useful if I want to draw black and white pictures or colored."

"Oh wow! That's awesome."

Evalena removed her hand, looking up at him. "You really think so?"

Beelzebumon nodded. "Yah, how could it not be? You can see differently than everybody else."

"The other kids never thought so...they called me a freak..." She closed her eyes against the tears.

"Aww, it's OK, toots," Beelzebumon said reassuringly, rubbing her back again. "They're just jealous is all."

Evalena shook her head. "No...they weren't. They thought I was truly blind. It was a game to them, to see if they could sneak up on me on my 'blind side' and try to do stuff to me. They even destroyed some of my flowers..." She began to cough and cry at the same time.

Astonished, Beelzebumon stared for a moment as the information sunk in. He pulled her up and hugged her, stroking her hair in a soothing manner. "If they act that way, then why should I save them?"

Evalena wiped her face with the back of her hand. "They don't know any better. They weren't taught to care. They're the orphans that many sent back because of their behavior, like me..."

"Like you..? Why?"

"Ever since I was little, I was withdrawn from the world because of an accident that killed my parents. Everytime someone adopted me, I didn't interact. I just sat in a corner. They would become angry and send me back...But then I could take care of my little family..."

"Your...family?

Evalena nodded. A small, cracked smile flickered on her face. "My flowers...my beautiful little flowers. I took care of them, nourished them, protected them..." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes.

Beelzebumon hugged her tight for a few moments before laying her back down. He watched her sleep for a short time before getting up and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Evalena awoke from a peaceful slumber. Still feeling tired, but better, she got up and made her way to the living room, using the wall as her support.

When she reached the doorway, she saw Beelzebumon still asleep on the couch. She looked from him to the door, then back again. She had already decided that she would return to the orphanage without him in hopes of freeing the other orphans.

As quietly as she could, Evalena walked across the room to the door. With one last look at the sleeping figure, she slipped out the door, closing it behing her with a soft click.

The night air was cold. Evalena shivered as the wind whipped through her, chilling her to the bone. Despite the cold, she started off in the direction of the orphanage.

It was slow going for the still sickly teen. She had to stop many times to try and control her coughing fits and warm up enough to keep walking by hiding in an alley against the bitter wind.

As she was walking, Evalena's knees suddenly gave out and she crumpled to the ground with a weak gasp. With what little strenght she had left, she mangaged to get back on her knees. Out of the corner of her grey eye she saw the black and grey outlines of a hand. Surprised, she looked all the way up to see Beelzebumon reaching down to her.

"C'mon, toots, What are ya doin' out here by yerself?"

Evalena looked back down at the ground. "...I..."

Beelzebumon scooped her up carefully in his arms and cradled her against him. "Yer freezing! C'mon, we need ta get ya back ta my place."

"...No, please...The orphans..." Evalena pleaded in a meek whisper, looking up at him.

Beelzebumon looked down at her in surprise. "Is that why yer out here?!" He heaved a sigh and shook his head. "You should just ferget about 'em. Yer better off."

Tears began to form in Evalena's eyes at the thought of abandoning the orphans.

Beelzebumon was so shocked that a slight pink hue showed on his pale face. "No! Don't cry...I...erhm...I..." He paused for a moment to take a calming breath. "Alright, we'll go get the orphans."

Relief showed in Evalena's tear-laden eyes. "Thank you..." she said softly.

Beelzebumon nodded slightly. "Sure toots. But there's something I better do first." He set Evalena down carefully, making sure she had her balance when he let go.

Evalena watched him curiously.

Beelzebumon removed the gun from his jacket holster and set it on the ground. Then he quickly removed his jacket.

Evalena's eyes widened as he gently laid the heavy jacket about her shoulders. She looked up at him as he stepped back, a smile on his face.

"There we go," He reached down and picked up his gun, then gently picked Evalena up in his arms again. "Ready to get those orphans?"

Evalena nodded, a small smile lighting up her pale, sickly features.

Beelzebumon's smile widened. "Alright then. Point me in the right direction."

Evalena pointed to the way she was walking before. "That way."

"Alright." Beelzebumon said, then started off, making sure to keep his arms around Evalena like a shield against the wind.

A short while later, the pair were just outside the property of the orphanage, hiding behind a large bush.

There were only two guards stationed at the door, but it was hard to tell if there were anymore around the perimeter.

Deciding it was better to be stealthy, Beelzebumon snuck around to the side to see if there was any way in, Evalena following close behind.

They came up to Evalena's window and Beelzebumon carefully opened the window.

Just as he was about to climb in, Evalena stopped him.

"...Wait!" she said in an urgent whisper.

Beelzebumon stopped and looked down at her. "What is it?" he whispered back.

"My flower, it's on the window sill. Please don't hurt it."

Beelzebumon looked to see a tiny flower below him. It was slightly wilted, but seemed to be striving to survive. He sighed. "I will."

Evalena watched him, biting her bottom lip.

To avoid crushing the flower, Beelzebumon moved onto his side to get through. He dropped to the floor with a thunk, landing on his shoulder. He winced from the pain, the got up quickly to help Evalena through.

Once she was inside, they made their way quickly and as quietly as they could to the door, which was closed.

Beelzebumon reached out and put his hand on the doorknob, then looked down at Evalena. "You ready?"

Evalena nodded.

"OK." Beelzebumon turned the doorknob, only to find it locked. His eyes narrowed and he hissed a curse under his breath.

Evalena looked up at him. "What now?"

With a quick wrench of his wrist, Beelezbumon pulled the doorknob clean off. "That."

With eyes wide, Evalena watched as he tossed it on the bed.

Beelzebumon started to walk out of the room. "C'mon."

Evalena trailed behind him as he walked in the shadow of the corridor.

Beelzebumon's boots made a dull thunking sound with each footfall. He grit his teeth slightly, cursing the eerie silence.

Afraid, Evalena hurried to catch up.

Beelzebumon turned around. Seeing how scared she was he extended his hand to her.

Evalena stopped. She stared at his hand, stunned, then looked back up at him. Seeing his reassuring smile, she hesitantly took his hand. She was surprised at how gently he held hers in his own as he led her along the corridor.

Farther down the corridor, Beelzebumon's keen hearing picked up on the sounds of low noises. "Hey, I think I found the kids." He whispered to Evalena. Releasing his hold of her hand, he walked ahead.

Evalena instinctively followed.

Beelzebumon turned around. "No, find somewhere's ta hide, I don't need ya gettin' hurt."

Evalena nodded and quickly went into a room off to her left.

Satisfied with her gone, Beelzebumon resumed walking to the room. He peered through the crack in the door to see a large group of children and teenagers huddled about. "Well, these must be it." He eased the door open and stepped inside.

The children and teenagers looked at him fearfully.

He raised his hands in a reassuring manner. "It's OK, kiddoes. I'm here ta help ya."

"How?" one of the older ones asked.

Beelzebumon's arms dropped to his sides. "Eh..."

"You don't even know?!" another said, outraged. "Some sorta savior you turned out to be."

Beelzebumon frowned. "Shut yer little trap! I only came 'cuz Evalena wanted me ta."

All of the children gasped, then they whispered amongst themselves.

Beelzebumon rolled all three eyes. "Ya little brats wanna leave er not?!"

They all looked at him and nodded.

Beelzebumon sighed. "Good! Now let's..." His voice trailed off as he felt the muzzle of a gun push into his back. "Oh great." He turned his head to see a tall brawny man.

"What do you think you're doin' here, sir?" the man asked in a gruff tone.

Beelzebumon smirked, a vicious looking coming to his eyes. "Makin' a breakout," He turned swiftly and punched the man in the face, knocking him clean out. Then he turned to the children. "Alright you guys, let's go."

The Demon Lord was mauled by the crowd. He sat up, rubbing his head. "Damn kids..." He looked up to see a gun in his face.

Duke smirked. "So you're the one causing all the ruckus, hm?"

Beelzebumon bared his fangs. "You bastard! How the hell could ya take a buncha defenseless kids hostage?!"

"It's really none of your business. Now where's the girl?"

"None of your business!" Beelzebumon spat.

"Tell me!" Duke snarled.

"No!" Beelzemon snarled back.

Duke's face twisted into rage and he kicked Beelzebumon hard in the face.

Beelzebumon fell back, on the brink of conciousness.

"Take him away, boys. He can go into my office for some...interrogation," Duke said with a devilish grin as Beelzebumon was dragged away. He followed. "And someone find those brats!"

Meanwhile, Evalena had managed to gather up all the orphans in her room and start letting them out through the window. Suddenly there was the sounds of voices and footsteps.

"Hurry, we must go faster!" she urged, looking at the doorway in terror.

The last of the orphans were through the window just as three men burst into the room, guns at the ready.

Before Evalena could even move, they grabbed her and started pulling her from the room. She didn't struggle as she was carried down the hallway. Her eyes grew wide as she saw that she was being taken to what used to be the headmistress's room.

Duke smiled when he saw Evalena as the men entered the room. "Ah, my dear. We were just talking about you." He sent the men away.

Evalena looked around and gasped when she saw the state Beelzebumon was in. Blood dripped form his nose and mouth as well as from the large gash on the side of his face that was quickly turning purple. He was breathing heavily but the light of battle still danced in his eyes as his gaze bore into Duke from the chair he was chained to.

Duke walked up to Evalena, running his hand across her cheek. "My, you're in such a sorry state, aren't you? I bet it's all because of this...creature, isn't it?" He smiled. "You won't have to worry about him much longer, my dear."

"Why do ya want 'er anyways, ya stupid scumbag?!" Beelzebumon snarled.

Duke didn't look at Beelzebumon, instead he ran his fingers through Evalen's hair, causing her to cringe. "You look just like your mother, except the eyes of course," This comment made the teenager look away sadly. "But it's enough."

Beelzebumon stared at Duke, stupified. "Wha the hell ya talkin' 'bout?"

Duke heaved a wistful sigh, still looking at Evalena, as if lost in a daze. "So beautiful...so kind...this time, I get to have you." He leaned forwards.

Just as he was about to kiss her, Evalena jerked her face away.

Angered, Duke, struck her across the face. "You stupid girl!"

Evalena fell to the floor, hand over her face, tears streaming from her eyes.

This greatly angered Beelzebumon and he flailed about madly against the restraints. "You keep yer filthy hands off 'er!" he screamed.

Duke whirled around, pointing the gun at Beelzebumon. "You shut your mouth!"

Beelzebumon ducked as Duke fired. The bullet hit where his head was just moments before.

Fuming, Duke turned back to Evalena.

Evalena shut her eyes and turned her face away from him.

It seemed all the anger drained from Duke's face. He knelt down and put his arms around Evalena. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, my darling."

Too scared to speak, Evalena could only shake in his arms, to which he responded by stroking her head.

Beelzebumon ground his teeth together. He struggled against his bonds again, but to no avail. "Hey, ya never said why ya wanted 'er."

Duke turned his head enough to see Beelzebumon out of the corner of his eye. "So you want to know, hm? Alright I'll tell you. When I was seventeen, I met this beautiful woman. I fell madly in love with her, couldn't get her out of my head. It took awhile, but I finally managed to tell her how I felt, only to be told it was too late, that she was married and had a kid. I was mad, enraged. I knew that if I couldn't have her, then no one could."

"So whaddya do?"

Duke smiled. "Simple. I laid down spike strips in the road just before the car came."

Evalena's eyes went wide with shock and a fresh wave of tears spilled uncheck down her cheeks.

Beelzebumon's jaw had dropped and he stared at Duke as one would look at mold.

Duke kissed Evalena's head. "Since I knew that you lived, I knew I'd have you."

Beelzebumon struggled hard against the chains, determined to get his hands on Duke. With a loud grunt, he cracked the chains.

Duke turned in surprise to see Beelzebumon getting up, a look of pure hatred etched on his hard features. Knowing that he was in trouble, the man grabbed Evalena and made a mad dash out of the room.

"Oh no ya don't!" Beelzebumon screamed, taking off after them.

The Demon Lord chased Duke to the front door, where he halted when Duke turned around, showing that he had the gun pointed at Evalena's head.

Duke smirked. "I'll kill her. If I can't have her, no one can. Especially not you."

Beelzebumon gasped, then clenched his jaws tight. "Don't you dare!"

"Then leave us be. I'll take her as mine and you can just crawl into a hole and die."

Beelzebumon looked down at Evalena. She still had the same dead expression as when she was in the room. "...Evalena..."

Slowly, Evalena's eyes rose to meet Beelzebumon's. He could see a pleading look in them underlying the sorrow.

"Alright, Duke." Beelzebumon said in defeat.

Duke's smile grew wider. "I knew you'd make the right choice. Come now love," he said as he started to turn away from the Demon Lord. "We're leaving."

Evalena's eyes grew wide. "...no..." She looked up at Beelezbumon pleadingly, only to see that he had his gun pointed at Duke. She had to restrain her gasp of relief.

"Hey Duke!"

"Hm?" Duke turned around.

Beelzebumon smirked. "Stupid bastard." He pulled the trigger.

The pair fell as the bullet shattered Duke's kneecap. He screamed in bitter agony.

Evalena wiggled away from him and ran to Beelzebumon, who took her in a soothing embrace.

"You'll pay for this! You'll pay!" Duke screamed, tears of rage and pain trickling down his face as he glared at Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon returned the gaze coolly. He looked down at Evalena and whispered something to her, then released her.

Evalena nodded and walked out the front door.

Beelzebumon walked up to Duke, who was crumpled over now with pain.

Duke glared up at the Demon Lord.

"Ya know what, Duke?"

"What, you pathetic excuse of a creature?!"

Beelzebumon raised his hand. "Ya don't deserve ta live."

Duke's eyes went wide. He watched helpless as Beelzebumon plunged his hand through his chest.

Beelzebumon pulled his hand from the man's lifeless body and it fell to the floor. After wiping off the blood, he walked outside to where Evalena was waiting with the other orphans.

Evalena looked up at him and smiled thinly.

Beelzebumon smiled back in return.

They both looked up when they heard sirens.

"Well, looks like the police're are comin'." Beelzebumon looked down at Evalena.

Evalena nodded and pulled his jacket about her tighter, shivering from the cold of outside. "What's gonna happen...?"

Beelzebumon shrugged. "I dunna."

The police cars pulled in and several policemen got out, walking up to the group.

"Someone called about a disturbance here. Is there something going on?" one of the policemen asked.

"Yeah, there's some men that took over the orphanage, some of 'em are still inside." Beelzebumon replied.

The policeman nodded, then returned to his car to call for more backup while the others escorted the orphans and Beelzebumon to the other cars.

At the police station, they were told that the orphans would be put in a different home on the other side of town.

Beelzebumon and Evalena looked at each other sadly. This meant they had to part.

Beelzebumon stood up. "Hey, can she live somewhere else?" he asked one of the policemen.

"Like where?"

Beelzebumon looked down at Evalena with a smile. "My place."

"Hm..." The policeman turned and walked out.

After the policeman left, Beelzebumon picked Evalena up and started for the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Home." Beelzebumon replied, walking out the door.


End file.
